1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool holder, and more particularly to a tool holder for hexagonal wrenches (i.e., Allen wrenches).
2. Description of the Related Art
Allen wrenches are widely used in daily life, and tool holders therefor are used. A typical Allen wrench holder, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 311514, generally comprises a number of receiving holes each having a flange formed on an inner periphery thereof for holding a relatively longer section of an Allen wrench. However, the flange is apt to be worn out after a term of usage and thus loses its holding function. In addition, removal of an Allen wrench held in the, e.g., fifth receiving hole requires previous 90.degree. rotation of four Allen wrenches held in the preceding four receiving holes. Furthermore, the holder is usually made of plastic and thus might shrink during manufacture, which may affect the dimension of the flange. As a result, the Allen wrench may not be reliably held in place, as itself has a certain tolerance. FIGS. 3 and 4 of Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 311514 illustrate another conventional Allen wrench holder which comprises a number of receiving holes each for holding the relatively longer section of an Allen wrench. Although retaining ribs are provided, the retaining effect is poor such that the Allen wrench is apt to disengage from the retaining ribs and thus declines. As a result, the Allen wrench may completely disengage from the holder. In order to solve this problem, Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 311514 discloses an Allen wrench holder that includes two retaining points for each Allen wrench to be held, one for retaining the relatively longer section of the Allen wrench, while the other for retaining the relatively shorter section of the Allen wrench. Yet, the Allen wrench will sway if it only engages with one of the retaining points. In addition, the user must align the Allen wrench with the retaining points and then apply a force to insert the Allen wrench into the receiving compartment so as to hold the Allen wrench by the two retaining points. However, such operation requires both hands. Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 295896 discloses an Allen wrench holder that has receiving compartments defined in both sides thereof for receiving Allen wrenches. Namely, it is merely a duplicate of the structure of Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 311514 and thus has the same disadvantage.
The present invention is intended to provide an improved Allen wrench holder to solve the above-mentioned problems.